How to Build: Ship
Introduction Ships are floating Minecraft Vehicles, typically they can built from 150 blocks to 50,000 blocks using navycraft spigot. Basic Info About Ships These vehicles are typically used as combat vehicles or be used as methods deliver cargo and other vehicles. Blocks used to construct these vehicles have weight. Its important to remember that typical single block is 1 ton, while special blocks such as Obsidian are 20 tons. Weight if balanced right, can cause ship to go very slow or even sink. Navycraft usually is geared towards combat, modern combat with Engine signs acting as representing vehicle's power plant. While other features, such as Vehicle Control Sign used to steer and controls speed. Most Navycraft servers will require players to shape their vehicles to resemble a vehicle, typically a ship, however there is room for creativity. This article will describe the basics of building a regular ship. There other sub-types of ships such as; Carrier and the Submarine. Also, vehicles using Navycraft spigot are constructed in Shipyard world should this this software/plugin be available. However, vehicles can be made in the Survival mode, but not easily. Not replaced easily, without extensive rebuilding. Navycraft ships (using shipyard system) have fixed sizes, from Ship1 (smallest) to Ship5 (largest regular size ship, there are larger on different navycraft plugins.) See notes about construction in survival below, the following will describe how building can be done in the Shipyard, which allows for limited creative mode use. Planning You want know what you want to build, which this can be somewhat time consuming. Its assumed you will try construct a combat ship. Other sections of this wiki will cover how to build weapons found in most navycraft spigots. Other weapons found in different version are listed as well. This example below will cover how to build a basic Navycraft ship. Basic Items *Construction Materials: Blocks : You need Blocks, typically you want Minecraft blocks that are strong. Such as Iron, Cobblestone, other variants of basic stone type blocks. Others can be used, but combat can cause weaker blocks such as wood, terracotta/glazed clay to break when tnt repetitively fired at it. *Construction Materials: Signs : You need certain vehicle oriented signs. Main ones will be a Ship sign and Engine Signs. Other signs are used for important but not vital systems, such as Radar, Sonar Sign for detection, Nav Sign for finding your way around the world, and others which will be noted below. *Weapons : These are main anti-vehicle weaponry as well. See individual articles to see how assembling these weapons are done. Steps to Building In a plot, you are going want take a picture of a ship you want make. You can maybe from website or old plans you find online. T *Outline the Hull - Lay out a pattern (shape) of the ship you want. Sort stick figure of a ship. Using this as outline of the ship you want. From above, you see how it will look, while shape the hull way you want. Then you can move to the next setup. *Add Blocks to Hull - The hull is the part of the ship that floats in water. Starting at the bottom, you want make it look like V shape if you were facing from front of the ship, aka the bow. Then you want put in walls inside part of the ship. You need air pockets (called void spaces) in the lower parts with NOTHING in them. Air blocks (you don't see those) keep your ship a float. The walls will also keep water flooding the ship, sinking it. You can add Doors or Signs to keep water flooding but still letting you walk through the ship. You need doors more lower parts of the ship. *Add Decks - Decks are essentially floors of a building in ships. Depending on how big your ship is, you want have couple so you can keep your weapons and protected part of the ship from being destroyed. You add up to main floor of the ship, called Main Deck. Which is where your majority gun turrets, missiles (if you have them) AA-Guns and other weapons and of course superstructure will be mounted. *Superstructure : This is the place your controls (if you want them there) and elevated weapons above cannons found on the main deck. This let's your gunners not end up accidentally shooting own ship and add more firepower towards your opponent. One of the most important parts of the superstructure is the Bridge, which is like tower on a ship, where you will want add a Ship sign to (or Helm sign to drive the ship and see where your going. *Add Weapons : This is example assumes your going have ship mounting cannons and possibly machine guns on it. See Cannons for more info, but depending on how big your ship, you can have fully armored turrets protecting your guns or other protective weapons. *Add Engines and Other signs : Signs are essentially added features to a ship. Aside from the Ship sign, you need enough Engine Signs which will move your ship. There are variety of Engines signs used in Navycraft. These Engine signs have unique names and stats, which move your ship or any vehicle used. This is where you need be careful Depending how big and how many blocks your vehicle has, you need over come the weight of the vehicle. So you need make sure you add enough engines to move the ship. See the Engine Sign article more details. You also want add Radar (find enemy), Nav (find where you are), buoyancy sign see how heavy you are. *Detail your ship - After you got the fundamentals of your ship done, you can then add comedic stuff to it. This is to make it fun and unique from other player's ships. *Testing Vehicle - This is where you find out if what you came up WORKS. Buoyancy sign is free sign, it will be important so you can tell if your ship too heavy. Illegal Blocks What is this? These are Minecraft blocks that simply DO NOT WORK with Navycraft. These Illegal Blocks include; stone, Bedrock, natural blocks (Grass, Dirt), non solid blocks (powdered like cement, sand blocks. Water blocks), Slimeblocks, some newer blocks beyond 1.8 Minecraft do NOT Work because they were not invented yet. Some blocks, such as newer Iron Doors will cause vehicle to disappear, as does banner blocks. This more issue with Navycraft Lite. Modern version will have some of there blocks, but not beyond 1.8 Minecraft. Navycraft Reloaded (3rd version of the spigot), Slimeblocks, sponges, and and Boneblock are added to vehicles. Be certain you are aware which version you are using. Signs you may have illegal block would be message "you need add so many blocks to allow the vehicle to function" or worse vehicle disappears once it gets moving. Category:Guides Category:Reference Guides